Headline News - November 2007
"Perseverance System Still Useful" Posted By: Joker Article: NOV07-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Nov 09 17:58:45 3007 Enaj, Sivad--Earlier this month, independent contractors hired by Minerali Co. were dispatched to assess the status of the Perseverance system and certain company investments in the area."We choose now to make the results public so the universe and, more importantly, the survivors of the Phyrrian attack may be aware of the situation," John Fillebaum, former head of the Ungstiri offices, said during a press conference held in Enaj. "We do this because we join the Ungstiri people in mourning the demise of their home."According to the studies carried out by Steadman & Steadman -- the firm tasked with the investigation -- the Perseverance system has in few months become a breeding ground for pirates and smugglers. The high levels of electromagnetic interference in the area make it a perfect place to conceal vessels for long periods of time. It also makes it impossible to establish definite numbers through scans. Some circles have already begun to refer to the midsystem as the Graveyard or, in what some consider the more cruel cases, Myor Ungstir. The Ungstiri are known to refer to their home world as Mat or Mother Ungstir. Myor (which is short for myortveh) translates as 'dead' in Mierznykovy.The head of the project assures the company is looking out for universal interests as much as its own. "We urge civilians to steer clear of the area. However, the Perseverance system is still useful and dangerous as it is, my people will continue mining operations so that we may offer surviving Ungstiri employment close to what was once their home."When asked how he intended to deal with the very threats he is advertising, Fillebaum simply promised that those working under Minerali wings would be safe. He refused to elaborate further.Minerali Co. is a subsidiary of the HenchCorp conglomerate and has, in the past, been the target of several legal assaults and political inquiries regarding its business ventures. Castori leaders furious at allies Posted By: Brody Article: NOV07-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Fri Nov 09 18:09:41 3007 URSINIRU, CASTOR - Umikich Chachiramun, an elder sage in the Castori government, is among many survivors of the recent Phyrrian invasion of Castor who are expressing anger at the lack of response by the allied military during their crisis."We are free to lick our wounds now only because the Phyrrians *chose* to leave, for whatever reason," Chachiramun told INN. "Were we not *human* enough to warrant even a meager effort? Where were the ships of the New Luna Militia and the Solar Republic? The Demarian Militia? You were willing to liberate Waldheim and New Luna, but Castor got nothing but silence. We were left to fend for ourselves! Shame on you. Shame on you all."Current estimates indicate that more than 5-million Castori died during the Phyrrian invasion and thousands of square miles of pristine forest were ruined. Senate prepares to consider merger Posted By: Brody Article: NOV07-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Fri Nov 09 18:19:32 3007 HESPERIA, MARS - A proposed merger of the Solar Republic's Vanguard and remnants of the New Luna Militia will be voted upon early next week by the Republic Senate."The merger would be in the best interests of the Vanguard and the Solar Republic as a whole so that we can better coordinate efforts in our ongoing defense against the Phyrrian war machine," said First Consul Darian Ellesmere.Feelings about the proposal in the Senate are mixed, however. Although many senators recognize the value of such a merger, some have trouble seeing past the Lunites as foes who couldn't wait to get as far from Sol System as possible - and good riddance to them, they reasoned."We would very much like to support the Consul's proposal," Senator Lane Hammond told INN, "but some of us, based on previous experience, are dubious at best about the long-term reliability of our so-called allies from New Luna." FC Chamberlain injured in sailing accident Posted By: Brody Article: NOV07-4 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Nov 12 18:46:20 3007 ENAJ, SIVAD - A large hovercraft over the Retrep Bay ran into Fredrick Chamberlain's sailing boat while he was enjoying a moment of recreation. After being transported to the Enaj Hospital, he became catatonic. Current estimates by doctors do not expect him to be able to perform his current duties in the near future. For the time being, Tricia Adrianne, Conservative Party Councillor from Setag, has been appointed to the position of First Councillor. NLM replies to Republic Senate critics Posted By: Brody Article: NOV07-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Nov 12 21:46:50 3007 ORION ARM TASK FORCE - In a statement released by the New Luna Militia, the Chief of Operations, Captain Lucius Tullius Castus had a few points he wanted to make about the proposed merger with the Vanguard."In times like these, it has to be remembered that the majority of the NLM is from Sol - this includes Lunites, which make up about half of it, and Martians which make up a further twenty percent. Most of these people were colonists or those escaping the Moebius Effect who settled on New Luna to make a new life and didn't move back to Sol. Now, one might point out that we "abandoned" our home system - this is patently untrue, and is unfair of anybody to say this. The NLM existed to defend our homes on New Luna against outside threats. If we didn't come back to Sol to defend Luna against the Phyrrians (something which nobody could realistically do) it was because there were two million souls on New Luna who required our protection."Both planets have been murdered in a genocide by the Phyrrians. Those people should act as a rallying cry for our common cause - the security of Sol, the Orion Arm and humanity. The eradication of the Phyrrian threat, once and for all. The anti-Sol bias of the previous and now defunct government needs not to taint a relationship which would be good. Good for both for the Vanguard, in the form of new resources and a force of veteran, battle tested soldiers (many whom have served in previous Sol militaries, such as the Luna Militia and Martian Legions) as well as for the NLM. We bring our infantry, our marines, our fleet and mighty Hancock Station. On behalf of the NLM - I ask you, honoured conscript fathers of the Senate, to let us come home; let us serve our people again."As the civilian government of New Luna was largely rendered defunct during the Phyrrian invasion of the planet which killed a majority of its citizens, the military speaks officially on matters of diplomacy. General Abraham Gladstone, head of the New Luna Militia was unreachable for comment, as was former Governor Eldridge Seale. G'ahnlo To Offer Military Response Service Posted By: Fishbreath Article: NOV07-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Wed Nov 14 12:21:25 3007 ULBAHNO SUBCITY (G'ahnlo) - At the opening of G'ahnlo's financial markets this morning, the Commerce Council of G'ahnlo released a press release detailing a new service to be provided by the G'ahnli Mercantile Fleet.The Commerce Council of G'ahnlo is pleased to announce the availability of a new service: guaranteed military response to any Phyrrian attacks on our contract holders.At the disposal of our customers will be the seventy-five Debt Collector-class destroyers of the G'ahnli Mercnatile Fleet, as well as dozens of support ships, recently completed as a part of the rebuilding of G'ahnlo's defensive ability in the aftermath of the Birthright War, as well as thousands of armed and armored hovertanks, able to participate in direct surface actions against Phyrrian forces.This service will be available to all entities which can afford it, public and private. Whether you are a businessman wishing to protect your orbital and deep-space assets or a government unable to provide or to rely on others for its own military defense, we are willing to do business.Contracts will be handled on a first-come first-serve basis. The Commerce Council, its members, and the G'ahnli Mercantile Fleet, in offering this service, do not assume liability for failed defenses or damage caused by Phyrrian attacks. Further terms and conditions may apply.Stock in G'ahnli shipbuilders and arms manufacturers rose in early trading.- Wesley Blake, INN G'ahnlo Correspondent Republic Senate passes NLM-Van merger bill Posted By: Brody Article: NOV07-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Nov 14 19:02:18 3007 HESPERIA, MARS - The Solar Republic Senate this afternoon passed First Consul Darian Ellesmere's proposed legislation to merge the remnants of the New Luna Militia and the Republic's Vanguard military organization.The bill, passed 59-41, isn't without problems.It passed only after opponents attached riders for expenses worth millions of credits for military base improvements in cities around Mars.Ellesmere's office has indicated that the Consul may veto the bill in its current form because of the expensive amendments. Watching and Waiting? Posted By: Keller Article: NOV07-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Fri Nov 16 09:32:09 3007 Rumour abounds that the Il'Stagonian fleet could be waiting for a chance to enter into combat, or to reclaim an already fallen planet. This could be either for or against the current Alliance between some planets. Rumours suggest that the fleet used by the Il'stagonian government utilises strange technology with its endeavours. Some civilian freights have recorded some Il'stagonian fighters having a 50 advantage over R.N.S. Spitfiters. This has been supported by sources within the Sivadian and Timonese Government. However, neither party have been able to give comment to INN. Break-in at Kyf Enterprises Posted By: Brody Article: NOV07-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Tue Nov 20 17:57:25 3007 NEW PARIS, LA TERRE - Early this morning authorities were called to the Kyf Enterprises building on La Terre to investigate a break in. Initial indications suggest that an initial assault via the infomatrix followed by an intrusion by several armed personnel took place. Computer equipment and disks seem to be all that was taken. The intruders left before authorities arrived.When asked for comment, Winston Thatcher spokeswoman Lindsay Algat said, "We are taking this very seriously, and are working with New Parisian authorities to see that these intruders are brought to justice."More as it becomes available. Consul signs merger bill Posted By: Brody Article: NOV07-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Nov 21 21:28:00 3007 HESPERIA, MARS - In the closing hours of the Republic Senate's last session before the Thanksgiving break, First Consul Darian Ellesmere signed into a law a bill that allows for a merger between the New Luna Militia and the Vanguard."I had been sorely tempted to veto the bill, given the strings attached to it by certain elements in the Senate, but we're at war and it's time to stand together," Ellesmere said. "The senators can pay a political price down the road for playing fat-cat politics with our lives." Republic invests in anti-Phyrrian tech Posted By: Brody Article: NOV07-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu Nov 22 10:56:48 3007 HESPERIA, MARS - Good news on the war front? Maybe! Sources in First Consul Darian Ellesmere's office confirmed that the Solar Republic has paid 10-million credits to Osirian Enterpises for technology that might prove useful against the warmongering Phyrrian forces. Details about the technology and its application remain sketchy. The Consul could not be reached for comment. FLASH: ODARI SURRENDERS! Posted By: OSpaceGuru Article: NOV07-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Nov 28 00:57:38 3007 HESPERIA, MARS -- Sources among the Martian Vanguard report that the insectoid homeworld surrendered to an OATO fleet comprised of Republican and Demarian forces shortly before noon Ikikir time.Hancock Station and the bulk of the fleet remain in the Lumir system. No word as yet on Allied plans for Odari and its people. Category:News